Hotel
by Emo Fox
Summary: Gabriel is on a mission in Russia when Jack rings him for a booty call.


It was two in the morning when his phone went off. Vibrating on the nightstand, the white light on the screen was blinding in the dark.

Gabriel rolled himself over, fighting with the shitty hotel blankets until he grabbed at the dancing phone. He was about to lay into whoever decided to call at this ungodly hour only to see the photo flashing on the screen—

Jack.

All at once his stomach flipped and he felt like a teenager with his first crush. It was maddening that the Strike Commander could still make him feel like that after over two decades into their relationship.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced to the bed next to his own. Jesse was sleeping like the dead, snoring so loud he assumed the entire hotel could hear him. He'd just been exhausted himself, and could sleep with the added noise(which was really a feat).

They'd been on this recon mission for close to a month. In the middle of Russia hopping from crap hotel to crap hotel using their aliases. He wanted to go home; everything was cold here and he was missing Jack more than he'd like to admit.

These long stints apart always felt like a chasm opened between them. Most the time when he did touch down on base Jack would be swept off to somewhere or their schedules just wouldn't sync up enough to ever really get the time together he craved.

Jack also never normally had the time for a leisure call, and didn't normally ring him on a mission. Especially one as delicate as this one.

Gabriel assumed the call was going to be all business and braced himself for the disappointment of it.

"Reyes here." He said in a groggy tone once he finally answered the call.

"Did I wake you?"

"You know the time differences. So you also know the answer." Gabriel didn't mean to be gruff about it, but he was expecting some questions regarding the mission, the current intel. Maybe even a wrench to be thrown into the plan. He expected something professional from Jack and tried to stay in that headspace so his stomach wouldn't drop down to his toes when the conversation was short; like barely a sip of water after being left in a desert for weeks.

Gabriel's feet touched the tacky carpet as he got himself out of bed. Even if Jesse slept normally like a hibernating bear, he didn't want to wake the kid by accident. Quietly he walked towards the tiny bathroom just off the slim hallway near the front door.

Once inside he locked the door and flicked on the light. Could see himself in the mirror. Just wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. His dark skin arose with goosebumps from the change in temperature and he could see the bags developing under his eyes. His hair was a mess; both his goatee and the curls on his head growing longer than he wanted with his time abroad.

Gabriel never slept well on missions.

"This isn't a business call." Jack's voice softened, as if to ease the grumpiness out of the Latino.

That did raise his curiosity, his voice echoing in the bathroom, making it sound tinny, "That's not usual for you."

"I've been missing you." He said, voice lower than usual, rough and suggestive in a way he wasn't expecting. "Are you somewhere alone?"

Anticipation started to tickle his guts; was Jack really doing this?

"Just the bathroom. Jess is asleep." He informed, keeping his tone even, cautious to where this was headed.

"Good." Jack said, his tone like crushed gravel in his ear.

Gabriel knew that tone. Was he really going to-?

But the thought was cut off when Jack added, "Switch to video. I want to see you."

He felt his pulse quicken; it wasn't like they'd never fucked over video feed before on long away missions. But it had definitely been a long time. Before either of them were commanding officers, before they had too much responsibility to completely pay attention to each other.

Their relationship was like a raw wound; sometimes mended but mostly open. They just didn't have enough time for each other; maybe this was Jack finally trying to stitch things together again.

Gabriel was definitely interested. Shitty hotel bathroom be damned. He lifted the phone from his ear to switch to video feed. All at once he got an eyeful of Jack; leaning back in his too big bed. Surrounded by pillows and blankets; steel grey and sky blue which only highlighted the peachy flush of his skin and the too blue of his eyes.

Like a king, Jack was lounging there, as if he had nowhere else to be. Naked(as far as he could tell), just his upper torso in view; one arm extended to hold the phone in frame while his other was conspicuously hidden under the blankets. In this lighting, Gabriel couldn't see the bags under his eyes nor the white in his hair. He looked younger, ethereal.

Maybe that was just the distance and loneliness talking.

But fuck if his mouth didn't go dry and he suddenly felt vulnerable under that hungry gaze.

"Look at you." Jack purred, and his voice had no right sounding like that. "So beautiful."

The compliment had heat running through his blood; feeling himself start to fill out his briefs just by the way Jack looked, and how he sounded.

He was still in love with the reckless blond as the first day they met. Sometimes, he wondered if Jack felt the same. If he looked at him and saw the youth he had been, and not the tired drained commander he had turned into. Sometimes it didn't always feel like it-

But today, right now, it did.

Jack had put away time for him. Had called him just to tease and tempt; to remind him of all the good they had, even if on most days, it was hard to see the sun through the storm clouds.

"Same to you." Gabriel grunted, acting as if he was unaffected by the praise, "Laying there like a content cat."

"Not content, frustrated actually." Jack said with a little upturn of his lips; expression cheeky.

"I'm just your booty call then?" He threw back playfully, keeping his voice low, smooth. The volume on the phone was as quiet as it could be and still let him hear Jack. Both their voices echoed in the small room, but beyond that he could hear the steady snoring of Jesse.

No harm done, yet.

"Maybe. You interested?"

Gabriel could end the call, go back to bed, and just wait and see Jack sometime when he landed back on base. Or, he could be self-indulgent and take a risk(since Jesse was still in the other room, sleeping or not). Jack wouldn't force him either way; even if it was obvious which way the blond wanted the video call to go.

He'd only mulled it over a handful of seconds, just long enough for Jack to tilt his head in question and those blue eyes to go soft with something like concern. "Yeah." Gabriel said, and just like that Jack set his shoulders back and that cocky grin was back in place.

Gorgeous as he was just sitting there, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be flesh to flesh. Crawling his way into Jack's lap and kissing that smug look right off his face. To feel Jack's calloused hands on his ass while he ground his dick down against Jack's own steely blood-hot erection.

"Good." He purred, voice deep, "On your knees."

The steel to Jack's voice had his knees going weak. He had enough mind to grab a towel off the counter and place it on the tile first. Then he kneeled down, propping his phone on the floor with the kickstand built into the heavy duty case it was in. It let him be hands free, able to see Jack and give the blond a full view of his body.

"Already excited?" It was hardly a question, there was an obvious tent at the front of Gabriel's underwear.

"You have that effect on me." He replied easily, spreading his knees a little further, getting comfortable despite the hardness of the tile floor.

"Want to see you come apart for me." Jack said, blue eyes smoldering in the dim lighting of his bedroom.

Gabriel felt heat settle in his belly at the words. Couldn't help his cheeky grin, "Think you can do that, from all the way over there?"

"You know I can."

He did know it. The few times they had done this, Jack had always gotten him weak for cock. Made him need him more than he ever had, and the ache from the distance between them had only gotten stronger afterward.

This would be no different.

"Undress for me." The blond said, tipping his head back a little. The hand not holding the phone was obvious in view, moving under the blankets slowly. Clear what he was doing but frustratingly, Gabriel couldn't see the blond from the waist down.

Hardly much to undress; but Gabriel managed it in a slow tease. Dragging the fabric down his body, letting it hook on his straining dick before he pulled the briefs off completely and threw them somewhere in the corner of the cramped bathroom. Exposed, he settled back down again, in full view of his lover.

"Gorgeous." Jack said, wetting his lips and staring at him like a starving man.

Gabriel preened under the attention, feeling his gaze on his skin like a tangible thing. Playing it up for the blond; running a hand down his body before he touched his own cock. Letting it leak into his hand as he groaned deeply; just teasing himself with light sensation, watching as Jack bit his lip and stared at him.

When they were together, neither had this patience nor the time to savor each other. When they were face to face it was always a rough, quick fuck. They didn't have the luxury for anything else.

Which only added to the novelty of this rarity they engaged in from time to time.

"Want you to spread yourself open for me. Hands off your dick." Jack said when he recovered from watching Gabriel lazily touch himself.

Slowly; the video panned out, the blankets moving downward and giving Gabriel more of a view. Jack scooted a little down the bed to laze against the pillows. His erection stood proud in one hand; flushed and leaking, looking almost painful.

Gabriel wondered how long Jack had probably teased himself before giving in and calling him.

He did as he was told, reaching for the counter to pull down the bottle of lotion sitting there. Small, complimentary size. But it was scentless, suitable for the task at hand. He obviously wasn't expecting to have sex on a trip abroad without Jack, but he could make do for this unexpected development.

Gabriel pitched himself forward on one hand, scooting back enough to stay in frame. As awkward as it always was prepping himself at this angle, he managed it. Lotion coated fingers probing at his hole which was much too tight.

"Love how you look." Jack commented; but with Gabriel's head down and his focus on the task at hand, he didn't look at the phone screen.

From the angle he was at, Jack could see down the hard lines of his body, to his cock jutted between his thick thighs. Couldn't see him prep himself; but the squelch as he worked his ass open was obscenely loud in the bathroom.

"You tight?" He grunted after a moment, trying to urge Gabriel to talk, "Tell me."

"Yeah." He murmured, flushing to his chest, he was never that great at dirty talk(despite how easily he could flirt). But Jack was good at it, and he loved the sound of his gravel voice, "Been a while."

"Too long." Jack conceded, and finally Gabriel looked up to see him slowly stroking himself, eyes half lidded and completely focused on him. "When you get back to base I'll fuck you good. You'll feel it for weeks."

It was an empty promise; they wouldn't have time.

Gabriel ignored the sorrow of reality and bit his lip, finally getting two fingers in and twisting them to press his prostate—

He found it, gasping out a loud sound that had Jack groan in sympathy, "That's it baby. Add another."

He panted hard from the effort it took to keep himself elevated, to keep his ass up and his fingers deep. It was too soon for another; but he did as he was told, crying out at the burn and the stretch—

Almost forgetting where he was, that he needed to be quiet.

"Goddamn you're leaking." Jack said, eyes fixed on Gabriel's cock which jerked and drooled fluid every time he pressed that bundle of nerves deep inside his ass.

"I need more." Gabriel said, his arm trembling with the effort to keep himself on his hand and knees. He wanted to touch himself but he couldn't; not unless he fell down to his chest, but that wouldn't give Jack a view.

It seemed Jack had realized what he needed and what would happen at the same moment he did.

"Turn around for me."

Slowly, with a whine of despair he pulled the wet fingers from himself and readjusted quickly. He spread his legs wide and put his ass in the air, laying comfortably down on his chest so he could make use of both his hands.

He couldn't see Jack like this; just had a great view of the side of the bathroom cabinet and the dirt accumulated under it. But, he could hear him, and it was erotic to know that he was giving Jack a show, that the other man was jerking off to the image of him.

It made his chest swell with a newfound power, even as he felt vulnerable and bare with his position.

"I wish I was there." Jack murmured with raw sincerity that it almost broke the filthy mood they had tried to set.

Gabriel felt that same phantom pain; longing for Jack, for everything they used to have.

"Please." He begged, not sure what he was begging for; coating his fingers on both hands in a new coat of lotion before he went back to work.

Wasting no time he pressed in three fingers to the root, aggressively starting to finger fuck himself as he grabbed his cock in his other hand. The dual sensations working him up quicker than he wanted, feeling his orgasm close.

It wouldn't be satisfying; he knew that, but he needed it anyway.

"Wanna fuck you so bad Gabe." Jack babbled back at him, and distantly he could hear the accompanying wet noise of him jerking off in tandem. His heavy breaths loud through the phone.

Gabriel wanted to feel his lover's strong body against his back, wanted to be smothered down. Kissed, bitten, yanked backwards on his cock again and again.

He wanted to be owned again; loved.

"Jack, Jack I'm—" His thighs quaked as he rocked himself back on his fingers only to jerk forward into the warm wet suction of his hand.

"Do it," He said, breathless, "Come for me."

With a final sharp press of his fingers and a twist of his wrist he came. Balls putting up tight as he jerked in time to his orgasm; jets of come sticking to his hand and soiling the rumpled towel under him.

Behind him he heard Jack groan deeply; the resulting soft noise he made when he worked his cock for his last dregs of semen.

For a few fuzzy seconds it was enough to imagine Jack really there. Behind him and waiting to gather him in his arms, clean him up and offer soft kisses.

That gentle intimacy he'd craved and needed for what felt like(and probably was) years now.

But soon the afterglow ended and he felt the pain in his muscles. Heard his knees pop when he adjusted himself and the rose tinted glasses broke to show him the reality of what had just happened.

He just fucked himself open on camera in a dirty Russian hotel like a teenager. For a man who probably no longer even loved him(not completely anymore, anyway).

The drop was always the worst.

The awkward silence that followed only furthered his anxiety. He sat himself on the towel, ignoring the pain in his ass and his flagging wet cock. Watching as Jack did a few things off camera only to come back with messier hair and a tired grin.

The glow that had been in his eyes before was gone, had it even ever been there?

Up close he could see the lines on his face, the white in his hair. How old he was, how old both of them were.

"I'll see you when you get back."

No he wouldn't.

Not personally; just a professional debriefing.

If he was really going to go through with his 'promise', maybe a quick fuck over the desk of his office.

"Yeah. See ya."

The feed ended; the screen black.

When was the last time they even told each other they loved each other? When was the last time they really ever even talked?

Gabriel exhaled hard, fighting the sting in his eyes; rubbing his face with his hands and recoiling a moment later from the tacky lotion still clinging to his skin.

"Jefe?"

So caught up in the moment he hadn't even heard when Jesse's snoring broke.

"Just a minute."

Just like that he got himself cleaned, dressed, checked himself in the mirror and soldiered on.


End file.
